Mizuki's Life
by Harune-Miki
Summary: Mizuki was poisoned and the only way to save his life was to insert medicine mouth to mouth. Nanami was willing to do it, but will Tomoe let his pride be hurt and kiss Mizuki in Nanami's place or will he just let Nanami who is currently going out with him kiss Mizuki?


**Hello, this is my first Kamisama Hajimemashita fanfiction. This story is written based on my random idea. Please review after reading it. I will gladly accept complaints as well. Enjoy (if you can).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamisama Kiss/Hajimemashita and I do not own any of the characters except for the woman Nanami met after school and Taro.**

* * *

Mizuki's Life

Nanami was walking happily back to the shrine from school. Tomoe was walking beside her, hands in his pocket.

Suddenly, a woman fell from a really tall tree across the road near Nanami. Nanami was really, extremely surprised and panicked. 'What the heck?!' she thought and her face went blue. Someone just died!

Nanami immediately went to her before Tomoe could stop her. "Are you okay, ma'am?" asked Nanami, she wasn't really expecting an answer since the woman was surely dead because the tree she fell from was extremely tall. Tomoe ran to her immediately.

"Nanami, this woman is a yokai, you should not get near her. Let's go back home and leave her alone. She will be quite alright. Something like that cannot kill a yokai," said Tomoe, then headed towards the shrine.

"Tomoe, this woman is bleeding, we gotta help her!" Nanami said. She was really worried. Her hands were covered in blood now that she had touched the woman.

"Aren't you scared of yokai, human girl?" asked the yokai. She was awake! "It looks like I can't move right now. Someone threw me off that tree."

"Nanami, leave that person alone!" said Tomoe, irritated.

"Be quiet, Tomoe!" yelled Nanami. The kotodama binding worked really well. Nanami then knelt near the woman.

"My healing power can take up to hours. You see, I'm not a very powerful yokai. Can you please help me get to my house, girl, or should I address you as tochigami-sama?" asked the woman, smiling weakly.

"You can call me Nanami," said Nanami as she attempted to support the yokai woman on her shoulder. "Which way is your house, ma'am?"

De ja vu anyone?

* * *

"Thank you so much for getting me to my house and nursing me for a half hour. I feel very much better now," said the woman. "I really appreciate it, tochigami-sama (she decided to call her that)."

"That's alright, I'm the land god after all, it's one of my duties," said Nanami and chuckled a little. "I'm glad you can move again."

"Please accept this," said the still injured woman. He then grabbed something from her fridge. It was a bucket of ice cream. "I heard you liked ice creams, tochigami-sama, so I'm giving you this special ice cream. It will make you live twenty years longer."

"Oh, you don't really need to give me anything," said Nanami. 'How did she know I liked ice cream?' thought Nanami. 'Oh well, she might've seen me in an ice cream shop.'

"Please, tochigami-sama!" said the woman. "Accept this or I will not feel thankful enough for my whole life!"

"Alright, if that's your wish, I will gladly take it," said Nanami with her usual sweet smile.

After thanking the yokai woman again, Nanami walked home with Tomoe. "See Tomoe, that woman was nice. She even gave us a bucket of ice cream as a token of gratitude!" said Nanami cheerfully. "She said it can make me live twenty years longer!"

"Or it can make you die twenty years earlier," Tomoe added with a frown. "Nanami, you must remember that you are a land god and many yokai are after you. That ice cream could contain anything."

"Nonsense," said Nanami, still smiling happily. "Tomoe, you must relax a bit. Loosen up! That ice cream is a token of gratitude! She couldn't possibly put anything but good things in it. And didn't you see that she took it straight from her fridge and handed it to us! She didn't get a chance to put something in it before giving it to us."

'No one could be more stubborn than this human girl,' thought Tomoe. He was worried about Nanami, but she was just too stubborn! Or was it Tomoe that's so stubborn? I'll leave it to you to decide.

* * *

"Welcome home, Nanami-chan," Mizuki welcomed Nanami as she took her first step into the shrine. Nanami smiled.

"I've got ice cream. It's enough for everyone!" said Nanami, handing the bucket of ice cream to Mizuki.

"I'll serve it," said Mizuki as he went to get some bowls and spoon from the kitchen. He loved ice cream as well, he was very excited.

"Nanami," Tomoe shouted as he reached the door. "Let the snake try the ice cream first. It might be dangerous if you tried it first and it might end your life!"

"I thought we'd gone over this, Tomoe," Nanami said as she sighed. "I will try the ice cream and I'm definitely sure that I will be fine as ever."

That was when they heard a loud grunt coming from the kitchen. They ran up to the kitchen to check it out. Tomoe prepared himself to grin.

They found Mizuki lying on the floor, holding a spoon covered in ice cream and some ice cream on his lips. "Nanami-chan, the ice cream…" he managed to say, then he passed out. This whole thing about the injured woman was a set up!

Tomoe was going to say, "I told you so." or "See what I mean?" but he couldn't as soon as he saw Nanami's tears welling in her eyes.

Nanami ran up to Mizuki and shook him, trying to wake the poisoned snake up. But it was no use, the snake wouldn't wake. 'If only I still had the momotan,' Nanami thought. But she had given all the momotan to a yokai in the past.

Tomoe had carried Mizuki to his room. It had been two hours since Mizuki had passed out. "Is he going to die?"

Tomoe was going to say, "As if I care." but he was stopped again when he looked at Nanami's sad eyes. "Let's hope not," said Tomoe instead. "He still breathes steadily."

Suddenly, someone slammed the door open. A figure that looked like a child came in. "Nonsense! He is going to die in thirty minutes! He has eaten the cursed ice cream that the old hag gave you, right?" the person said.

"Well, she's not old…"

"As I thought! It is her!" the person said. "By the way, me name's Taro, nice to meet you all. I'm that hag's biggest enemy and I saw her giving the bucket of ice cream to you, tochigami-sama and followed you immediately, but I'm afraid my legs weren't fast enough." The person's legs indeed were short. "And I know how to lift this curse."

"You do?" asked Nanami, her eyes gleaming.

"You're a quite nice looking girl. By the way, all you need is a true love kiss, then the snake will wake up just fine!" the child said with a really cheery tone.

"Kiss?" asked Nanami. "But no one truly loves him here."

"Well, whatever. Any kiss will be fine. I just over-exaggerated it. It's not really a curse, just a poison. I will put medicine in your mouth then insert that medicine to his mouth. And remember, it has to be mouth to mouth otherwise, it won't work!" said Taro excitedly.

"Onikiri, Kotetsu," Tomoe called for the shrine spirits. No answer.

"They said they were going to do some shopping in the yokai world this morning. Guess they're not back yet," said Nanami.

"What the hell took them so long?" asked Tomoe. He was planning to make one of the shrine spirits to kiss Mizuki.

"I'll do it," said Nanami. Tomoe had expected this. He wasn't going to let her kiss that damn snake!

Taro put some medicine into Nanami's mouth. Then, Nanami leaned close to Mizuki's face. When she was only a few centimetres from Mizuki's lips, she heard Tomoe shout, "Stop." Nanami smiled. She wanted to hear that, but hadn't expected that Tomoe would really say that.

Nanami stopped. "I will do it," said Tomoe to Nanami's surprise. She hadn't expected this to happen at all.

"Are you sure, Tomoe?" asked Nanami, concerned since Tomoe isn't a gay and he had no feelings for Mizuki. Rather, he had feelings for Nanami and they were currently going out. "Will you be okay?"

"I will be fine," said Tomoe. He didn't want to see Nanami suffer from Mizuki's death. He would do anything to make Nanami happy.

Tomoe leaned close to Mizuki. He stared at Mizuki. There was still some ice cream on his lips. Tomoe snorted in disgust. He leaned closer and when he was about ten centimetres from Mizuki, he closed his eyes.

Nanami turned away. She wasn't fond of gay kisses and she didn't really like to see Tomoe kissing someone else. But it was for Mizuki's life…

Tomoe was about three centimetres from Mizuki when he stopped leaning towards Mizuki. He sensed something really familiar. He was sure he could sense it. It was the woman he and Nanami met on their way back from school.

Tomoe stood up immediately and dashed outside. Taro and Nanami watched him go, confused. What was he up to?

A few seconds later, Tomoe appeared by the door, bringing a woman with him. It was the woman they met earlier, looking really hopeless.

"Nanami, allow this woman to insert the medicine into Mizuki's mouth in my place," said Tomoe, looking really proud. "Are you willing to do so, woman?"

The woman didn't do anything. Tomoe lit his kitsunebi and the woman nodded frantically.

"Go ahead," said Nanami. She was really happy that Tomoe didn't have to kiss Mizuki. She smiled really brightly.

* * *

Mizuki woke up. It had been one hour since the woman put the medicine into his mouth. "Wh… what happened?" Mizuki muttered, he felt dizzy.

Nanami told him how he fainted and Taro came to the rescue. The part when he had to be kissed finally came.

"So, did you kiss me, Nanami-chan?" asked Mizuki hopefully.

"Nope, it was…"

"Oh, did that damn fox kiss me!?" Mizuki cut off then gagged.

"No, it was the woman who gave me the poisoned ice cream. Tomoe kinda forced her to do it," said Nanami. Well, I'll leave it to you at figuring out how Mizuki's reaction would be.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. English isn't really my best subject since it's not my mother language. Please review, I would really appreciate it and it would help me as well. Again, thank you for reading this.**


End file.
